


Obsession

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Cute Adorable Flirtacious Slightly Slutty Noct, Friends to Lovers, Fun Use of Kitchen Utensils, High School, Lots of nudity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Seducing Everyone, Sex Pretty Much Everywhere With a Very Slutty Noctis, Sex in the Street, Shameless Pure Smut to be Honest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teachers to Lovers, sex in the classroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Noct and Prompto spend their first day of high school in a cooking class.Their teacher is none other than Mr Ignis Scientia…Noct can’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful instructor and spends the lesson pining for his attention.I need to update this summary because it’s really only relevant to the first chapter lol





	1. The Beautiful One

“Gather around class” Mr Ignis Scientia called to his students, waving his arms as he indicated for them to come closer.

Noct followed everyone else as they gathered around the kitchen bench in a semi-circle.

Noct edged in front of the other students, trying to align himself with the perfect view of his teacher.

The man was beautiful and there’s no way Noct could resist him.

“Now make sure you add a pinch of salt to the water as it boils before carefully placing the pasta sheets in.” Noct eyed the man up as he followed through with a demonstration of what he’d just explained.

The boy slid his tongue along his bottom lip before playfully biting in to it. His eyes attempting to catch the instructor’s as the man glanced across his audience.

_Bingo!_

Noct smiled as his eyes connected with the teacher’s, holding them in place before flashing the man an enticing smile.

Ignis maintained contact with the boy, he found something about the dark-haired boy to be strangely appealing.

 

“Well here we go!” Prompto exclaimed excited as he passed the wooden spoon to Noct. To be honest he’d rather eat the food than make it.

Noct sighed before collecting the spoon in his fingers, his gaze returning to the beautiful teacher, watching as he added garnishes to his already perfect lasagne.

A smile formed on the boy’s lips as an idea formed in his mind…

“Excuse me Mr Scientia” the boy began, watching as the man wondered towards him.

“Do you think you’d be able to help me” he whispered before fluttering his eyelashes seductively at the man.

“You haven’t hardly started there Noct” Ignis began before stepping in closer to the boy.

The boy smiled, his heart skipped a beat at the thought that this beautiful man already knew his name. It was only his first day of high school after all…

“You see, you need to stir the pasta regularly to keep it from sticking” Ignis advised as he went to take hold of the wooden spoon. Noct refused to let go, a cheeky smirk growing on his lips.

Ignis hesitated before wrapping his fingers over the boy’s, grasping it firmly before showing him how it’s done.

“Oh, I see” Noct smiled mischievously, like he really needed to be shown how to stir pasta…

Noct felt the man edge closer behind him, his hip pressed against the boy’s buttocks.

The dark-haired boy felt a gasp escape his lips at the contact before carefully leaning back against the man.

Noct gazed up to his teacher as he tilting his head slightly before batting his eyelashes.

“Now Noct, you must keep an eye on the pasta, its ready to be taken out” Ignis instructed before guiding the boy’s spoon to collect each sheet of pasta.

Noct smiled, allowing the man to take over, and enjoying every minute of it.

“Now you are ready to start assembling your lasagne”

Prompto stood back, watching the two before feeling like he might as well not have been there. But he had to stick around right? After all he was dying for free food…

Noct jumped slightly as he felt Ignis’s arm drop to his waist. He watched as the teacher showed him the correct order to lay pasta, mince and béchamel sauce. Noct smiled, nodding politely, not really paying attention to the lasagne of course…

“Now it is ready for the oven” Ignis slid his arm away before presenting the boy with oven mits.

“Oh, right” Noct nodded before taking them in his hands. He carefully put them over his hands, under the careful eye of Mr Scientia of course…

“Good work Noct” Ignis smiled at the boy before quickly slapping him on the bum and walking away.

Noct gasped at the action before closing the oven door. Well he couldn’t exactly take credit for the work…

Noct’s eyes followed Ignis around the room, occasionally meeting his gaze before smiling and quickly turning away.

The boy’s thoughts drifted to nice spring wedding… Ignis holding his hand on the beach… a moonlit night perhaps… Where he tears his shirt off before gently placing kisses all down his body until… his lips reached that special part of him…

A shiver ran through Noct’s body at the mere thought of his teacher’s lips so close to his thing…

An annoying buzzing sound became increasingly loud in his ear.

“Grr…. What is that?” the boy mumbled trying to ignore it…

“Hey Noct! The lasagne’s ready! Quick! Turn the timer off!” Prompto’s voice tore him from his romantic, turned erotic day dream.

Noct darted his eyes to the little timer on the bench, making a screwed-up face at it before turning it off.

He watched as Prompto tore the lasagne out of the oven.

“Oh, so now you want to help?” Noct giggled before poking his best friend with the end of the wooden spoon.

“Did you enjoy your little moment with the teacher?” Prompto raised his eye brows at his best friend.

A cheeky smile grew on Noct’s lips, “You noticed huh?” he winked before taking a spoon full of the lasagne.

“I think the whole class noticed”


	2. The Strong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct learns how much fun Martial Art's can be...

“So…” Prompto began as he and Noct meandered to their next class.

Noct glanced up at him, a smile creeping on his lips. He knew his friend hadn’t thought of how to complete his sentence.

“So… Martial Arts class huh?” Noct turned to the blonde before continuing. “I wonder if the teacher will be as beautiful as Mr Scientia…?” a blush rose in his cheeks at the mere mention of the man’s name.

“I guess you’ll find out soon enough” the blonde replied, a pang of jealousy striking his heart.

The classroom loomed in front of them, as excited grin plastering the boy’s lips.

 

Noct peeked around the corner as he tried to get a sneak preview of the instructor.

“Wow!” the dark haired boy didn’t bother to disguise how taken he was with the teacher. His ran his eyes over the man’s muscles, taking in every ripple, every bulge.

“Now listen up everyone” the strong man yelled, instantly grabbing everyone’s attention.

“My name is Mr Gladio Amicitia but you can call me Gladio”

“Okay Gladio” Noct winked, drawing the man’s attention to him. He hadn’t intended to say that so loud, or out loud at all for that matter.

He’s just going to have to go with it now…

Gladio’s gaze lingered on the boy before returning to the rest of the class. Regaining his focus before carrying on.

_Oh great…_ Prompto thought, now he’s going to have to struggle for Noct’s affections along with not one but two teachers.

“Today I’m going to show you a few basic techniques for getting out of a bad situation.” Gladio glanced around the room, sizing up his audience before continuing.

“I need a volunteer”

Noct instantly raised his arm before batting his eyelashes at the man. A cheeky smile danced on his lips as he seized Gladio’s gaze, locking it in.

“Alright, you there” the strong fighter pointed to Noct before waving at him to venture to the front of the class. Noct didn’t need any encouragement as he approached the man before stopping only mere centimetres from him. A bit close he knew but he didn’t care as he gazed longingly into the man’s eyes. Gladio didn’t move away from him so he took that as encouragement. Noct’s thoughts began to drift to a lovely beach wedding… or perhaps one amongst the roses, in a garden or perhaps a field…

Noct suddenly felt his small body collide with the hard, wooden floor… Yeah, he really should have been paying attention…

He winced, praying there was no damage to his gorgeous body as he felt the strong man fall on top of him, a seductive moan escaped Noct’s lips. He liked this class already! Conveniently not finding it difficult to pay attention all of a sudden…

Gladio climbed to his knees before straddling the boy. Yep… Noct definitely liked this class the best so far as he smiled playfully at the man above him. Gladio didn’t know how to react, he was enjoying the attention, there was no denying that but this boy… Why was he acting this way toward him?

Prompto rolled his eyes, only slightly embarrassed by his best friends behaviour…

Gladio leaned in closer to the boy, demonstrating some technique… Noct had no idea, he was just enjoying having this man all to himself… He took full advantage of the situation as he pressed his lips to the man’s ear.

“Do you know what would make this better?” Noct whispered hotly

Gladio hesitated, having a fair idea where the boy was going with this... Should he indulge him? Or perhaps pretend he didn’t hear him…

“If we were naked” the boy continued, not waiting for a response from the man on top of him.

Prompto cringed… That was not very quiet Noct… He was all the way at the back of the class and he heard it… So, it was safe to assume everyone else had too…

Gladio tried to supress the blush rising in his cheeks but it was no use and he climbed off the boy, deliberately facing away from his students.

“Now practice in pairs” Gladio commanded, not turning around.

Noct rolled onto his stomach before playfully kicking his legs in the air. Gazing up at the instructor, a cheeky smile greeting Mr Amicitia as he flittered his eyelashes.

Gladio shook his head, teaching college never prepared him for situations like this…


	3. The Blonde One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct learns how much fun his blonde friend can be when he asks the boy to a sleep over at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I changed the rating for this story from Mature to Explicit... Sorry... I couldn't help myself lol

“So… Do you wanna stay over tonight?” Noct fluttered his eyelashes at the blonde before leaning in closer.

“Sounds good” Prompto smiled, not making any effort to hide his delight. Noct ran his tongue along his lip before grabbing the blonde by the wrist, dragging him into his bedroom.

“You know, it’s getting kinda late” Noct tossed the boy on the bed before winking at him. Prompto glanced at the clock, 7:30…? That’s not late Noct… He hardly had to time to process it before Noct jumped on top of him, yawning playfully before pulling off his top.

Prompto felt his heart race as he watched the boy toss the item of clothing to the floor. He bit down as he felt his cock begin to stir…

Oh no…

He cringed as he felt his erection begin to grow.

Noct’s body didn’t move as he remained perched on the blonde’s hips.

There’s no way he could not have noticed that…

“Hmm…” Noct began, tapping his finger teasingly on his chin before glancing at the boy beneath him.

Prompto watched with undivided attention as the boy let his fingers slide down to his trousers before beginning to undo them.

“You see Prompto love, I couldn’t find my pyjamas…” Noct began before running his finger playfully down the boy’s chest.

Prompto raised an eyebrow, he didn’t recall seeing Noct even attempt to look for his pyjamas…

“So, I guess that means I’m going to have to sleep naked” he fluttered his eyelashes adorably at the blonde under him.

Prompto couldn’t hold back the moan as it escaped his lips.

That’s the sound Noct loved to hear. He climbed off the blonde for the sole purpose of tearing his trousers off. He stood naked in front of the blonde, who couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

“Do you like what you see?” Noct gave the blonde a wink before climbing back on to the boy.

Prompto instinctively grabbed Noct’s bare buttocks, gently burying his fingers in the boy’s cheeks as he kneaded them relentlessly.

_Ohmygod what are you doing?!_

Prompto gasped, suddenly waking up to the fact that he was groping his best friend.

Noct seemed to enjoy it as he watched the boy arch his back, his head thrown back in pleasure, his body begging for more…

Or was that just Prompto’s wishful thinking?

The blonde glanced down, noticing his best friend erection.

Definitely not his imagination…

Noct’s body subtly ground against the blondes, wanting more as Prompto noticed a trail of shiny fluid escaping the boy’s tip.

He wanted him… Now more than ever…

Noct looked down, his lustful gaze meeting the blondes as he ground his thighs against the boy.

It wasn’t enough… The sight of the naked boy pushing him to his limit.

“What’s wrong?” Noct teased before leaning in closer to the boy’s lips.

“N-nothing, nothing’s wrong” he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to grasp his member and play with it until he released. Which in his current condition wouldn’t take long at all thanks to this beautiful boy on top of him.

“You’ve still got clothes on… That’s definitely gonna be a problem” Noct whispered hotly in to the blonde’s ear as he tugged at the boy’s trousers.

Prompto had no objections as he watched Noct move back briefly to give him space to get a bit more naked. Noct watched the blonde undoing his trousers, releasing his erection into the boy’s view.

Noct smiled as he got an eyeful of the boy’s cock before instinctively running his tongue up the shaft to the tip.

Prompto couldn’t believe what was happening as his eyes rolled back in his head. A moan escaped the blonde’s lips as he felt Noct grasp his balls before sending the cock all the way down his throat.

Prompto grasped at the boy’s head, holding him in place as he felt the tip of his penis push against the soft flesh inside his best friend.

He couldn’t take it anymore as he felt himself release into Noct’s mouth.

The raven haired boy pulled back, making a sure the blonde watched him swallow his seed.

“I just remembered” Noct began before pecking a kiss on the blonde’s lips, “My parents will be home soon”.

He climbed up off the bed before strutting to the door, carefully closing it.

Prompto couldn’t take his eyes of the boy’s buttocks. It was beautiful... He wanted more…

Noct turned around, eyeing up the boy before him. He was still completely clothed, except for his cock hanging out…

Hmm… At least he got to see the best part…

The raven haired boy walked closer to him before climbing in under the covers of the bed.

He smiled as he felt the blonde join him… Wrapping his arms around the Noct’s bare body.

Prompto still wasn’t naked he noticed…

Disappointing…

But at least this was naked… smiling mischievously as he wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s exposed cock.


	4. The Adorable One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct has a naughty idea... Yes... Another naughty idea lol

Noct tore through his draws… Why couldn’t he find it? Clothes began flying everywhere before the boy fell to his knees, opening the bottom and final drawer.

Perhaps here…

He leaned over, pulling even more clothes out before reaching the back of the drawer.

Prompto glanced up from the bed, getting a full view of Noct’s bare buttocks and everything in between. He felt the blood rush to his cock, only just realising it was still out from last night.

“Ah ha!” Noct exclaimed excitedly before retrieving a black item of clothing from the back of the drawer.

“What is it?” Prompto asked, watching as his best friend climbed to his feet and approached the blonde.

A cheeky smile grew on the boy’s lips as he unfolded the item before holding it up against his naked body.

“An apron?” Prompto raised an eyebrow at the boy, “but why do you even own a frilly apron like that? Besides, you’re not gonna need it for cooking class”

A wicked glint flashed across Noct’s eyes as he folded the apron up before shoving it in his bag.

“Come, let’s get some breakfast” Noct winked before opening his bedroom door and venturing outside.

Prompto cringed, wondering why his best friend hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on before he followed him out.

“What about your-” the blonde began, trying not to stare at the boy’s bum but finding it too hard to resist.

“My parents?” Noct finished the sentence for him, “they’ve started work already” he smiled before stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

 

Noct couldn’t miss this opportunity… It was going to be a while before cooking class was the last class of the day again…

The boy waited until the class had ended and watched as everyone began piling out the door.

“Aren’t you coming?” Prompto asked his best friend.

Noct shook his head, “you go on, I’ll meet you at your house later” he smiled before retrieving the apron from his bag.

Prompto gave him a confused expression before grabbing his stuff and heading for the door.

_Good… It’s just you and me Mr Scientia…_

Noct watched as the man finished washing the dishes before gliding behind one of the counters. He knelt down, tearing off his clothes until they were all in a pile on the floor. He picked up the apron and quickly put it on.

Noct carefully tied it up at the back so that his bum was on full display. He glanced down, smiling as he realised it hardly covered his junk… He grinned as he approached the man silently from behind.

“Hey there Mr Scientia” Noct began before slipping his arms around the man’s waist.

“Do you reckon you could show me how to use the turkey baster again” he whispered seductively before allowing the man to turn and face him. Noct felt the man gasp as his eyes fell on the boy’s scantily clad body.

The boy batted his eyelashes at the man before pouting his lips pleadingly.

Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes as he peeked around the doorway. So, this is what you had in mind for that apron Noct… At least he waited till everyone was gone… Although he wouldn’t put it past his friend not to…

“You know, this is getting kinda tight” Noct smiled playfully as he began to pull on one of the strings.

The boy had Ignis’s full, undivided attention.

“Of course, Noct” the teacher continued before collecting the turkey baster from the sink, not once taking his eyes off the boy.

“Hmm” Noct moaned as he deliberately turned around, ensuring Ignis got an eyeful of his rear.

“Ohh… What’s this?” Noct continued playfully before bending down, pretending to collect something off the floor. Deliberately spreading his legs, giving Ignis a full view of _everything_.

Ignis stepped closer to the boy before yanking on all the apron strings at once, watching as it slid off the boy’s body, leaving him completely exposed.

“Oh! Ignis!” the boy moaned before leaning his naked body over the kitchen bench. He shivered as the man trailed the tip of the turkey baster down his back before slipping it between his cheeks.

Noct’s breathing hitched as he felt the instrument stop against his opening.

“Ohh!” Noct fluttered his eyelashes pleadingly before feeling the turkey baster penetrate his tight body.

The boy felt a hand slip around his hard cock, gently squeezing and pulling before sliding the turkey baster further into the boy.

Prompto’s jaw dropped at the sight before him… What was Noct doing? He cringed, but at the same time he wished he was Ignis.

“Oh! More!” the boy cried out before feeling the instrument leave his body. Noct glanced around, disappointment pooling in his eyes as the emptiness in his body grew.

It didn’t take long before he felt something much bigger enter his body…

Noct felt the pressure build up inside his body, he was on the verge and Ignis knew it.

The boy moaned as he felt the man release his seed into his arse.

Noct loved every second of it as he felt the man leave his body, the cum slipping out of his opening before sliding down his thigh.

“Thanks Ignis” he winked before bending over to collect his apron from the floor.  

Noct glanced outside, his eyes were met with darkness as he wondered if he could get away with wearing just this all the way to Prompto’s house…?

He could so do this…

The boy tied the apron on before stuffing his clothes in his bag. He blew a kiss to Ignis before flashing his arse at him once more as he headed out the door.


	5. The Playful One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct decides to drag Prompto into a bit of fun in the middle of the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments I really appreciate them :)

“Oh, you waited” Noct winked at Prompto, the realisation that he probably saw everything only made him feel hotter. He deliberately walked out in front of his friend, making sure he got a good look at his bare arse.

Noct glanced over his shoulder to make sure the blonde had his eyes right where he wanted them…

Yep…

“Noct” Prompto began, not taking his eyes off the view before him.

“Hmm…”

“You’re not seriously going to walk the whole way home like that are you?”

“Why Wouldn’t I?” Noct whispered hotly in the boy’s ear as they walked down the footpath, cringing a bit as he felt a bit more cum escape his opening.

“What if someone see’s you?”

“Lucky them” Noct batted his eyelashes at the blonde.

Prompto bit down, trying to ignore the erection growing between his legs. The blonde decided covering his friends arse for him was a good idea as he slipped his hand over the boy’s bum.

“Oh Prompto!” Noct giggled at the contact before suddenly stopping. Prompto hadn’t anticipated the boy’s movement or rather the sudden lack of it… His fingers slipped between Noct’s cheeks, sliding right into a trail of cum.

Noct liked what he felt as he pressed his body against the finger, trying to get it into his opening.

Success!

Prompto had never been so aroused in his life as he pulled away from the boy, suddenly remembering they were in public view.

A car or person could go past at any time…

The idea only made him more aroused...

“So how about it love?” Noct giggled before pulling the strings on his apron. He felt the material fall around his ankles before grabbing the blonde’s hand and wrapping the fingers around his cock.

Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes! Here was Noct completely nude in the middle of the street… Not seeming to care at all if he got caught!

“Oh! Prompto!” he cried out, rubbing his cock with the boy’s hand.

He wanted more…

Noct turned around before leaning up against a nearby fence. He glanced around to the blonde, arching his back before pushing his arse out.

“Come on big boy” he winked, “you know you want to”.

That was it.

Prompto couldn’t resist any longer as he stood behind his best friend before undoing his trousers and retrieving his cock.

He pushed it up to Noct’s opening before pushing further, feeling the boys warm tightness around him.

He began to thrust into the boy, hearing the moans escape Noct’s lips drove him over the edge.

Prompto forgot where he was his clothed body thrusted into Noct’s naked one.

The blonde felt his knees begin to buckle as the pleasure built up inside of him, not so subtle moan’s escaping his lips as he felt himself come inside his best friend.

Gods that felt good…

Prompto was pulled back to reality as the sound of footsteps approached. The blonde quickly pulled out of the boy before swiping his apron off the pavement and tossing it to him.

“Put it on quickly and lets head to mine” Prompto whispered as he shoved his cock back in his pants.

 

 

Prompto walked up to his front door with Noct in tow, the dark haired boy gazing at the house, it was amazing!

The blonde went to turn the door knob… It was unlocked…

Oh o…

Prompto realised that at least one, possibly both of his parents were home…

He couldn’t bring Noct inside could he?

Not where they were going to see him…

What would they think?

Tough luck he guessed as he opened the door.

“Hi there Mr Argentum” Noct fluttered his eyelashes at the older man.

Prompto’s father looked up from his newspaper, his eyes falling on the young man before him. He looked the boy up and down, taking in the fact this boy was wearing nothing but a frilly apron.

Prompto panicked…! What to do! It was too late! Now it was time for damage control…

“Hey Prompto do you mind if I grab a drink?” Noct smiled adorably at his best friend but not waiting for an answer as he turned around toward the kitchen.

Mr Argentum’s eyes widened at the sight that beheld him, letting his newspaper fall to the floor as he leaned forward. If Prompto didn’t know better he would say his dad was trying to get a better view of Noct’s arse.

Argh!

The raven haired boy came out of the kitchen with a glass of water before sitting on the couch across from Prompto’s father.

“So what’s your name?” the older man smiled before getting up and sitting closer to the boy.

“Dad, this is my friend Noct” Prompto interrupted, unable to comprehend how much interest the man showed in his best friend.

“How come you’ve never brought him home before son?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the beautiful boy in front of him.

Prompto realised that perhaps bringing Noct home was not the best idea for a whole new reason he hadn’t even considered… He honestly did not expect his father to be home, let alone ogle his best friend!

“Do you mind if I stay over Mr Argentum?” Noct fluttered his eyelashes at the man before he began playfully tugging at one of his apron strings.

“Mind? Why would I mind? Hell, you can sleep in my bed if you want!”

Prompto’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“No! he’s sleeping with me!” the blonde interrupted before grabbing his best friend by the wrist and dragging him upstairs.  


	6. Why Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is impressed by the size of Gladio's fingers

“Hey blondie, do you mind if I have a shower?” Noct whispered teasingly before letting his apron fall to the floor.

“Oops” the boy giggled before playfully putting his hand over his mouth.

He smiled at the blonde before bending over to pick it up, aiming his arse at the boy, deliberately lingering as he felt more fluid escape his body.

Prompto whimpered as he watched the boy, unable to resist as his cock stirred yet again...

Noct glanced over, not missing his best friend’s arousal. “I see you got a little problem” the raven haired boy winked before continuing, “you know, I’m good at solving problems”.

Prompto shuddered as the boy stepped towards him before feeling the boy grab him by the wrist

“But first, I’m gonna have to clean you up” he whispered hotly, dragging him toward the shower,

“After all, I know where that things been…” he smiled audaciously.  

 

Noct couldn’t wait till lunch time... Most people were dying to eat their lunch, but he was dying to eat something else…

The boy kept his eye on the sexy, toned, gorgeous martial artist all lesson and had a plan to get what he wanted that lunch break…

Noct watched as everyone abandoned the classroom as soon as the bell rang out.

His smiled widened as soon as it was just him and the fighter left in the room.

“Hey there Gladio” Noct batted his eyelashes at the strong man in front of him.

Gladio turned to face the raven haired boy before him.

The boy smiled playfully at the older man before leaning in closer, quickly swiping the man’s hands into his own.

“Wow… Your pretty strong” Noct flirted with the teacher as he began to play with his sizeable fingers.

“Thanks” Gladio raised his eyebrow, not really sure what to do as he let the boy continue to grope his fingers.

“Do you reckon you’d be able to help me?”

Gladio eyed the boy dubiously, wondering if it was safe to say yes…

He was feeling luck today…

“Sure”

“Great” the boy winked at him before taking his top off.

“Hey..!” Gladio began as he watched the boy undress.

“I kinda got a sore back and was hoping you could massage with those strong fingers it for me” Noct smiled irresistibly at the man.

“Uh… uh okay” Gladio agreed, wondering what could possibly go wrong as he pondered why the boy proceeded to take off his trousers.

“Alright!” Noct cried out, a little too enthusiastically as he climbed onto a nearby table, eyeing up the man as he kicked his legs playfully in the air.

Gladio wondered how this boy could feel so comfortable being naked in a classroom at lunch time…

Seriously…

Maybe he should take him out the back, encase anyone sees…

“Come with me” Gladio commanded as he grabbed the naughty boy by the wrist, dragging him towards a door.

“Oh! Gladio!” the boy cried out, smacking his hand to his mouth as a cheeky giggle escaped his lips.

The instructor rolled his eyes, where did they find this boy?

Noct felt the man toss him onto the floor before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

The boy made no attempt to hide his arousal as the man pressed his fingers deep into his skin.

“How’s this feel?” the instructor asked before moving his fingers gradually lower.

“Oh” Noct moaned deliberately before arching his back, causing his arse to press into the man above him.

“It feels great” he whispered “but do you know what would make it even better?” a cheeky grin forming on his lips.

Gladio was too afraid to answer

“If you use those fingers to massage the _inside_ of me” the boy giggled before feeling the man on top of him freeze.

Gladio panicked, suddenly aroused by the boy’s suggestion…

Hmm… What to do…

Noct arched his back again before rubbing his arse against the man’s groin as he moaned softly.

The fighter rolled his eyes, wishing there was a simple solution to this dilemma…

Perhaps there was…

Gladio leaned forward before slipping two fingers into the boy’s mouth.

“That’s not exactly what I meant…” Noct began, his words crystal clear despite the intrusion in his mouth. Then again, he was pretty talented when it came to kissing, sucking and fucking…

Well…

_He_ thought so anyway…

He’d never had any complaints…

Gladio grunted, finding situation amusing before feeling the boy encircle his fingers with his tongue.

The fighter’s eyes widened

“This is what I can do to your fingers… Imagine what I can do to your cock” the boy teased before releasing the fingers from his mouth.

Gladio flinched before feeling his cock begin to stir, knowing this was the beginning of a very downward spiral…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


	7. What to do with you...

“Where the hell was Noct?” Prompto mumbled under his breath as he turned yet another corner, searching for the boy.

A sigh escaped his lips as he realised his best friend was most likely still in the martial arts classroom… And he had a fair idea what the boy was up to…  

The blonde stumbled back toward the classroom as he pondered how on earth he’d missed him on the way out…

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“So” Noct battered his eyelashes at the strong fighter as he straddled his small body.

Gladio raised an eyebrow as he felt Noct arch his back under him, enticing him to go a bit further.

“I’ve got an idea…” the boy began as he slid the fingers from his mouth, not loosening his grasp on them before guiding them towards his arse.

Gladio’s fingers began shaking as the need grew in his body, how could he possibly resist?

A moan escaped Noct’s lips as he pressed the man’s fingers against his buttocks, before guiding them towards the opening. The boy needed it, his body writhing for more contact, trembling with every touch.

“Do it” Noct whimpered before rubbing the man’s fingers against his opening.

Gladio gasped, suddenly wishing his cock would take the place of his fingers as he felt them slip inside the boy’s grateful opening.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Prompto strode into the classroom, his eyes darting around the empty space as he tried to locate his best friend.

Hmm…

Nowhere…

“Oh”

What was that?

“Ah!”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed in the direction of the noise before falling on a slightly open door.

Did he want to go in there…?

Prompto pondered what to do as he subconsciously stepped toward the door, his eyes searching between the crack as he moved toward it.

“Oh, oh! Gladio” the soft moans exuded through the room as Prompto approached the gap, his eyes peering into the room before falling on his best friend.

His heart pounded as he watched the strong fighter slam into Noct, again and again…

Prompto was fixated, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him as he instinctively undid his trouser button before slipping his hand inside.

How did he do it? How was it he was able to seduce whoever he wanted? Who was he kidding? Of course he knew, it was because he was in essence, irresistible.

“H-harder! I-I need more!” the boy cried out as Gladio continued to plow into him.

The fighter felt his legs grow weak under him, what was it about this boy? How did he do it? He felt his body crave more with every moan that escaped the boy’s lips.

He was close.

Very close.

Gladio could hardly contain himself as he pushed himself inside the welcoming entrance once more.

At that very moment Prompto wished he was Gladio, or even Noct, to tell you the truth, he didn’t care which at that point in time as he felt himself about ready to burst.

Noct tossed his head back as waves of pleasure ran unrelentingly throughout his body.

“Oh! Gladio! Oh! Ah!”

Gladio couldn’t take it anymore as he released his seed into the boy’s body, savouring every second of pleasure it gave him as it ran its course through his body.

Prompto fell to his knees, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer before feeling his body release as he slumped against the wall.

He closed his eyes, savouring every second of pleasure as it ran through his body.

He was summoned out of his reverie by the sound of the class bell. Prompto instantly panicked, knowing other students would soon occupy this classroom. He swiftly cleaned himself up before climbing to his feet.

“Oh Gladio! You’re so good!” Noct’s distinctive voice rang out from behind the door.

Oh no. Prompto realised he had to get out of there before Noct caught him and asked him what he was up to.

“I’m definitely coming to see you again soon” Noct giggled, his voice becoming louder as it grew closer. Prompto couldn’t see him wink but he just knew he would have…

Why was he still standing there? He had to move! But he feared it was too late as his best friend appeared around the corner.

“Oh hey there Prompto” the boy batted his eyelashes as he locked eyes with the blonde.

“So, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be at our next class by now” Noct smiled as he stepped in closer to the blonde.

“I found another way teachers can be helpful” he giggled as he leant towards the blonde before sneaking a kiss on the boy’s cheek.


End file.
